Their Story
by Fangirly2349
Summary: This is basically the story of how Anwar and Tia  her name is Alexandria, aka Alex in this story  came to be lovers. Yes, it sounds cheesy and probably will but I DONT CARE!
1. Prologue

"Congrates you two!" a cheerful voice yelled. The just married couple blushed at the words of the girl yelling but thanked her anyways. Smiling at the couple, the girl ran over to the stage and quickly and nimbly jumped onto it. She grabbed the mike and shouted into it, "This song is dedicated to the groom from the bride!" The band started playing the music and the girl got ready to sing.

Watching as the girl sung, a boy stood off by himself. He was simply content to listen and watch the finally cheerful girl sing. Sure he had heard her sing before but never like she was now. Before, she was ridden with depression that was locked up within her. Now, she was finally able to be the cheerful girl that she was meant to be. Of course only he could tell that she was finally being completely happy. He was only able to tell because he was once unable to feel emotions so he could catch onto other people's emotions better.

The song stopped and everyone cheered and clapped. Laughing at how red the couple was, the girl looked around at the audience. She stopped laughing when she noticed that someone was missing. Her face scrunched up as she began to scour the audience for the person that was missing. The girl's eyes met the eyes of the boy's and she couldn't help the bright smile that crossed her face.

Putting the mike to her lips, the girl said into it, "I can see you back there. Get your butt over here or I'll pummel you till you agree to join the party." The boy sighed but gave a small smile before walking over to join the other people. Smiling happily, the girl launched herself off the stage and right at the boy. He was certainly surprised by this but caught her nevertheless.

Now who are these two people? Well, in order to fully understand their feelings for one another, we'll have to go back. Back like a year and a half ago when the girl and boy first met.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting in The Rain

A young teenage girl sighed mentally. Old man Vis' words had corrupted her mind into utter chaos, and the fact that her guy friends Rex and Duran were acting different than usual didn't help. All she wanted to do was go and sleep in her warm comfy bed.

"What are you doing?" Mieli asked. The girl looked over at her and gave a small grin. When she turned back she noticed why she asked her what she was doing. Right in front of her was the door to her house, closed. During her thinking, she had almost walked right into the door.

Rempo saw the girl's reaction and started laughing. Scowling angrily, she flicked the little fire spirit. He immediately stopped laughing and begun complaining. Groaning, the girl rolled her eyes at the fire spirit while Mieli giggled ditzy-like.

"Rempo please just shut up for a moment. Vis' comment is driving me a little bit insane," she told the little spirit.

"Not my fault you can't stop thinking about two possible suitors. You're such a player," Rempo laughed, earning yet another groan from the teenager. She had to use all of her strength just to stop her-self from flicking him into the wall of her house.

"I am not a player. To me they're only friends. Heck, Rex is practically my older brother."

"And that makes him the perfect suitor!"

"Rempo I am not going to date my brother!" she yelled at the boy who was hooting with laughter. Just then, the girl felt a drop of water hit her face. Looking up into the sky, another drop fell in her eye. She quickly wiped her stinging eye only to start getting soaked from the rain that was now heavily pouring. Rain certainly can come fast when it wants to.

Mieli and Rempo yelped and quickly changed into little red and green sparkles. The girl gave what would have been them questioning looks before Mieli disappeared into the book. Neaki was being a party pooper and hadn't come out of the book so she didn't need to worry about changing into her sparkle form.

"We're book spirits. That means if the book gets went, we can't do anything!" Rempo told the girl before joining Mieli and Neaki inside the book. Sometimes she forgot that they were tired to the book. They didn't seem like they were really connected to the book; besides the fact that they live in it.

Wiping some water from her face, the young girl turned to open the door. Just before opening the door, she felt someone's presence behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the bushes in front of her house. "_Just how long have those eyes been there?_" The eyes blinked and started to rise up and out of the bush. She clutched the book close to my chest as she waited for the pair of eyes to come out of the darkness.

From the darkness, a man... no a teenager my age walked towards the only source of light nearby, the girl's house. To her surprise, the guy's golden eyes actually suited him. His long purple braided hair was damp and clung to his - what would have been - loose clothing if not for the rain making it stick to him. He wore a lot of jewellery and there was a gigantic sword on his back. It all seemed to tie together his look of mysteriousness. The girl couldn't stop herself from gawking at him. This was the first time any guy at actually left a reaction on her.

Then... he spoke and if it were not for the sentence that he said, the girl would have died. "Are you Alexandria?" Her earlier reaction disappeared instantly and her whole body tensed up. The last time Alex was called by her full name was when Rempo was introducing her to Neaki. And that was like a week ago. She absolutely hates her full name because it is a constant reminder of her life before meeting Rex.

"I go by Alex," the girl responded darkly. The boy gave a simple nod of recognition. Confused as to why he wanted to know who she was, Alex opened her mouth to ask him. However, all that left her mouth was all the air in her lungs. Without warning, the purple haired boy had punched the girl in the gut; causing her to black out.


	3. Chapter 2: Desert Day 1

Alex awoke with a start. Surrounding her was all three of the spirits. They all had worried expressions on and the brunette couldn't help but feel awful for causing their worried expressions.

Slowly sitting up as she had been laying down, Mieli gave Alex a hug on the cheek. She smiled and lightly patted the spirit. The girl spirit let her cheek go and floated over to Neaki. During that time, the girl stood up and took a look around. There wasn't much around; some boxes, metal bars, and a jug of water. On one of the walls, there was a barred window that was just about her height ("I'm on the shorter side of the average height line"). Quickly walking over to the window, Alex peered out of it and groaned. The only thing noticeable about where she currently was was the endless waves of sand that kept passing by. She was on a train traveling through the desert.

"I don't like deserts. My forest powers don't work here," Mieli complained lightly. She floated over to Neaki and gave her a hug. "Ah, so cool." Rempo couldn't help but laugh. If Neaki hadn't had a soft spot for her fellow female spirit, Mieli would've been pushed off the second she latched herself onto Neaki.

Suddenly, all three of the spirits plus the brunette were thrown into the wall due to stopping. Alex moaned in pain and watched the spirits float back into the book. They had a drunken swaying motion as they floated from her sight. Even spirits could get thrown about at times.

Alex stood up, grabbed the book, and waited to be let out. Thankfully it wasn't long until one of the sides, slid open. The light from outside was far brighter than she had expected - even after staring outside through the window - and she ended up squinting just so she wouldn't get blinded. When the light wasn't as hurtful to her eyes anymore, she could make out the images of two tall, tanned, swordsmen standing stalk still. They never said a word to Alex; they simply grabbed the wrist of the girl that wasn't holding the book and pulled her out of the small train car that she was in.

Once outside, Alex saw that just up ahead there was a small town like area that was right next to some ruins. The explorer side of her kicked in and her eyes grew wide in awe. She would've run right over to them if the two swordsmen hadn't stopped her. One moved in front of the girl while the other moved behind her. The man behind her gave her a shove to start walking. Huffing, Alex began walking like they wanted.

They hadn't even completely passed the train that Alex had been on when she saw the boy from earlier. His actions from the night before flooded into her brain and she ignored him as she was escorted past him. However, as much as she wanted to, Alex's eyes drifted over to him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment as the brunette past right by him but the second she was in front of him, the girl turned her attention back to the back of the swordsman in front of her.

The weird thing, from the brief moment that they shared eye contact, Alex noticed that there was no emotion what so ever in them. His piercing golden eyes could've struck a person's soul if they had not been so void. "_Maybe it's not just his eyes that hold no emotion. Maybe he... nah everyone feels something_."

. . . . . . . . .

"_That girl was escorted into Olly's temple. She had gone willingly but her face made it seem as if she would slaughter anyone if she felt like it. Olly would be very pleased with her_," the boy thought as he watched the girl enter the old temple like ruin. He was never told what Olly needed with the girl. All he had been told was to go and bring "the Kaleilan Hero" to the village.

The boy leant against the well and stared blankly at the ruins across the way. The girl's reactions towards him were the strangest he had ever noted. At first, she looked surprised, then... angry, and then nothing. Yet, when their eyes met, they seemed to be saying something. Human emotions were strange to the boy.

Just then, the girl stormed out of the temple. She started muttering words in some strange language while banging her head with the book she carried. The boy couldn't help but look over at her. Everyone around him was doing the exact same thing. They were probably wondering if the girl was mentally stable. She sure didn't seem like she was.

When she stopped hitting herself in the head with the book, she locked eyes with the purple haired boy. They almost seemed as if they were burning with rage. However, after the boy had locked eyes with her for a bit, the flames in her eyes dyed down to nothing. She kept the eye contact with him even as she walked towards him.

"What's your name?" the girl asked the boy bluntly. He blinked in response before turning and walking away from the girl. It was getting dark out and if he did not get to his tent before it went completely dark, Olly would come for him. She liked to send him on dangerous missions at the dead of night.

While walking away from the girl whose mouth had gone from wide open to closed (a look of... some sort of pain on her face), the purple haired boy couldn't stop wondering why that girl wanted to know his name. His name held no special meaning or title to it like hers. It was merely a reminder of where he stood in the world.


	4. Chapter 3: Desert Day 2 prt 1

Alex awoke the next morning with a stiff back. Groaning and yawning at the same time, she sat up to stretch her sore back. While stretching, the girl took note of the unbearable heat. If she had other clothes, she would have certainly changed then and there. Sadly, the book didn't have a section for clothes that the chosen could change into.

Finally managing to un-stiffen her back, Alex stood up and exited the tent that she had crashed in for the night. Outside, the morning light was so bright that she hissed at it like a vampire from the books Fana always got her to read. She's even called Alex a vampire a couple of times due to her odd sleep habits that pop up every now and then.

Looking around – once her eyes got used to the light – the brunette saw the purple haired boy from the previous day. Mieli had told her that he was heartless but seeing him still urked the girl. His face was so void of emotion that she wanted to slap it to get some emotion on it. Rage would have been much better than nothing. Though, the good side of her disagreed with this. Aka, Mieli told Alex that it was a bad idea to go around slapping people to get reactions from them. Her voice of reason got to her and she simply walked up to him to get a drink of water since he was at the well. The boy turned to her and his eyes narrowed but still held no emotion.

"Can I have some water... please?" Alex asked, remembering to be polite at the end. The purple haired boy stared at her for a moment before sighing. He almost seemed annoyed to have to get water for the girl. "_Someone needed to teach this guy some manners and quick because if someone doesn't, he's going to have a hand print on his cheek soon._"

The boy pulled up the bucket and handed it to the brunette. Rolling her eyes at him, Alex took the bucket from him and drank straight from it. Alex never realised how thirsty she was until then because she ended up emptying the bucket. Though, she was confused as to why there was no more water in the bucket and ended up peering into it. When the girl saw that there was no more water, her mouth formed into a pout like a five year old.

From the corner of her eye, Alex noticed the boy watching her strangely. He was probably weirded out (if emotionless people can feel weirded out) by her pouting. It got Rempo laughing that's for sure. It took most of her strength not to smack the spirit and look like a fool in front of the boy who already found her strange.

Huffing in annoyance – because of the fire spirit – Alex handed the bucket back to the purple haired boy. He took it and threw it back down the well. The two of them didn't say anything to each other after that. Alex didn't know if the boy could feel it, but from the lack of talking, the air around them felt really awkward to the brunette.

Eventually, Alex couldn't take it anymore and said to him, "Look, we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Let's start over. I'm Alex and you are?"

. . . . . . . . .

The girl drank the water rather oddly. Instead of waiting for the cup the boy was about to hand her, she drank straight from the bucket. Then, when she was done, she looked into it and pouted. No one had ever done something as strange as that. The nomads tended to be very reserved people and would never use such a child like expression.

The brunette huffed for some reason before handing the bucket back to the boy. He put her huff from his mind and threw the bucket back into the well. Neither of them spoke after that; not that the boy minded. Silence was normal for him. However, the girl looked like she couldn't handle the silence because she kept fidgeting.

Just as he had thought, the girl began to speak. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Let's start over. I'm Alex and you are?" The purple haired boy turned to stare her dead in the face like he did with the other nomads that insisted on trying to make him speak more than necessary. Though, instead of turning away like the others, the girl stared back. She seemed have a much more intense look than his because he could practically feel her staring back at him.

They remained that way for a bit. This seemed to be the only type of silence she could handle because she just stared right back at him without moving. She was so still that her blinking seemed very out of place. Never once had a human gone this long in a staring match with him. If he could have felt anything at that moment, it certainly would have been confusion.

Finally, he couldn't handle her eyes anymore and turned away. The boy began to walk away when her hand caught his sleeve. The purple haired boy's head turned and his eyes re-met her eyes. This time, they were begging him to tell her his name. Something inside of the boy thumped and he turned his head away from her. But, not before saying his name. "Anwar."

The girl let go of the boy's sleeve and asked, "Wait, what was that?"

"My name is Anwar. It means desert wind," he told her before walking off into the desert.

. . . . . . . . .

"Anwar," the purple haired boy said. Alex was so surprised by his sudden word that she let go of his sleeve. They had been staring at each other for so long that she was actually amazed that when she had met his eyes the second time, he spoke to her. She had figured that he would have shaken her off and walked away.

"Wait, what was that?" the brunette asked. She needed to be certain that what he had said was his name and not some random word that would make her let him go. Rex always did that to Alex. And it worked every single time too.

"My name is Anwar. It means desert wind," he replied before walking off into the desert. Alex stood in her spot and stared at his disappearing form. Mieli and Neaki joined Rempo out of the book to see Anwar disappearing into the desert.

Mieli suddenly started to giggle. Rempo and Alex turned and gave the forest spirit a bewildered look. She stopped giggling long enough to say, "His heart just thumped." The forest spirit's comment sent a heat wave through the girl's whole body. She had a pretty good feeling that her face was as red as Rempo's flame coloured hair.

"Wh-whatever. Let's just go and find Ur," Alex stuttered, turning the opposite direction of where Anwar disappeared to. All three of the spirits were laughing at her flustered state. If she didn't need their help so much, she would have sent them to the next world. If it was possible to send spirit's to the next world from force.


	5. Chapter 4: Desert Day 2 prt 2

**Author's note:**

**Me: Okay, so my life has been crazy busy lately and I've been meaning to get this chapter done but it never happened.**

**Rempo: Hell ya it never!**

***Smacks Rempo***

**Rempo: Oww! Damn it that hurt!**

**Me: Not my fault your an idiot!**

**Mieli: Fangirly2349 does not own the rights to Avalon Code. She simply owns the game and drools over Anwar.**

**Me: MIELI! I was going to do that and that last part was meant to be private!**

**Rempo: Well it ain't anymore. Hahaha**

***Glares at Rempo and chases him down***

**Mieli: Enjoy the late post! **

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rempo asked again as Alex wandered the desert. She had been out searching for Ur for the past couple of hours and had had no luck finding the final spirit. It wouldn't have been that bad if not for Rempo's constant whining and the lack of water.

Spotting a tree, Alex slowly walked over to it and collapsed in the little shade that it provided. Her clothes were far too much for the desert weather. Any longer with them on, without water to help cool herself down, and the brunette would collapse from heat stroke for sure. She knew this fact too well but she was completely lost in the confusing desert.

"Hey! Why didn't ya answer me?" Rempo nagged, landing on the shoulder of the wielder of the Book of Prophecy. She turned her head slightly and glared at the flame spirit. Oh how she wished that he would shut up. Or at least feel the pain she was feeling.

"Rempo please shut up. I'm lost and you asking if I know where we are is not helping," Alex spoke, closing her eyes for a moment. Closing her eyes made her suddenly feel a whole lot better. It was as a weight was lifted from her. "_Crap. I need to open my eyes from this... glorious place. Maybe... a few moments won't hurt._"

Alex felt something poking her cheek but ignored it. All she wanted to do was rest for a few moments. She had to get her strength back somehow. Fighting monsters and wandering aimlessly in the desert can tire a girl out. Especially after draining all the water she has.

*Dream*

_A high pitched scream echoed throughout the night. Tears poured down the little girl's face as she sat in front of her deceased parents. To put in better words, her murdered parents. And the ones who killed her parents, they were standing on the other side of her parents motionless bodies._

"_Scream all you want. No one will hear you," one man sneered. The girl's eyes widened in horror. Even for a five year old she knew what was going to happen next. They were going to kill her next. Her parents were simply in the way of their true target._

"_Wh-why are y-you do-doing this?" the girl stuttered. She slowly scooted back away from the three men. Her parents died to save her and she wasn't going to let their deaths be in vain. It was what her father had been teaching her since birth._

"_Because we were paid to get rid of you," a different man laughed._

"_Alex. Wake up!" A voice ripped through the terrifying moment. The girl thrashed her head from side to side. She had to find out where the voice was coming from and warn whoever it was to stay away. No one else had to die to protect her._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her; blocking the men completely. "Wake up."_

. . . . . . . . .

The purple haired teen was summoned by Olly. He did not want to go, but as her 'pet' he had to. When she commanded it, he could not go against her wish.

"Anwar. Go and find that girl that you brought here. She has been out in the desert for a while now and I would have noticed if she had found the ruins yet," Olly told the teen. He nodded his head and left her temple.

Gathering enough supplies for the trip into the desert, Anwar left the town. For desert nomad, finding ones way through the desert was a simple task. So it wasn't a surprise to him when Olly had told him to find the girl. Without knowing the way around the desert, a person could easily get lost. Though, he did not know why it mattered if he found the girl. She seemed tough enough.

As Anwar walked through the desert, examining every part of the desert, he was amazed to see the level of destruction. There were monster carcasses everywhere he went. And the rare places with monsters still alive were far more interested in going off toward other dead monsters. He couldn't believe that a girl of her size was capable of so much power.

"_It is no wonder that Olly wished to bring her here. With her power, Olly would be unstoppable_," Anwar thought, stepping over another monster.

Suddenly, he saw a lone tree in one of the desert parts. Underneath that tree was a girl with brown hair, clothes that were not meant for the desert temperature, and a big red book. From what he knew, that was Alex and from the looks of how her body was in a heap against the tree, she was asleep.

Quickly walking up to her, Anwar took note of her raspy breathing and extremely flushed face. "Heat stroke," he muttered, pulling out the water he brought along. He opened the bottle and held it in one hand while his other cupped the back of her head and pulled it up a bit. Taking the opened bottle, Anwar slowly poured the contents down Alex's throat.

He saw the girl react positively to the water and felt... relieved. Confused as to how he felt something, Anwar put the empty bottle away and picked up the unconscious girl and her book.

"Alex. Wake up," Anwar muttered without knowing it. "Wake up." He pressed his forehead to the girl's and hastily made his way back to town. The girl had heat stroke. She had to get out of the sun before she got worse. Olly would not be happy if the girl died. And, he strangely felt odd thinking about her dying of something preventable.

. . . . . . . . .

Blinking wildly, Alex tried getting up. Her throat burned and her head felt like it had been smashed with a rock. Doing anything other than blinking seemed to hurt. Even breathing pained the girl who was used to pain.

"You're awake?" a familiar voice said. Mustering up every ounce of strength, Alex sat up to see who spoke. Standing in the opening of a tent flap was Anwar. It took Alex a few moments to recall what happened to her.

"I... f-fell asleep... in... the desert," Alex managed to say. Talking was a difficult task with a burning throat. Anwar nodded and walked over to her. She saw that he had a bucket of water in one hand and, oddly enough, the clothes that she had come in.

Startled at seeing her clothes in Anwar's possession, the brunette looked down at her attire. She was now wearing a white long sleeve that was very light and a pair of long white shorts that were about as light as the top. Alex blushed, thinking that the boy she had just met was the one to change her out of her thick clothing.

Before she could question the purple haired teen, he was kneeling in the sand next to her; handing the bucket of water to her. Alex pushed aside her worries about who changed her and greedily tried taking the bucket of water from him. Though, the second she stretched her arms out to grab the bucket, they flopped to her sides. Her energy was completely drained from lacking water.

Anwar took note of the girl's lack of energy and lifted the bucket to her lips. Alex chugged down the water that he gave her. As she drank the liquid, her throat stopped burning and she felt renewed strength. Her hands slowly moved onto the ones that were holding the bucket to her lips.

Once the water was drained from the bucket, Anwar stood up and turned to leave. He was exiting the tent when Alex managed to say, "Th-thanks for saving me Anwar."


	6. Chapter 5: Temple

**Author's Note:**

**Me: So, I've been busy – like always – and procrastinating – like always – and realised I hadn't updated in a while. Since I needed to remember what I had wrote, I went back and re-read this. Upon reading I realised that there were some parts that should be changed to make the story work out better later on. Basically I did those minor changes and am reposting them. And adding this chapter :P.**

**Rempo: Just get on to you saying how you don't actually own the rights to the game and blah blah and all that junk.**

**Me: Just go flirt with Mieli! Again, sorry bout late post.**

Alex nudged a locust with her foot. When it didn't react to her nudge, she turned away from it and wiped her brow. Even with the cooler clothes on, the heat was still unbearable. It didn't help that she couldn't get Anwar's kind act out of her mind. He had kidnapped her from her home, been rude to her, but was doing kind acts toward her. She couldn't help the butterflies that entered her stomach when she thought of his new attitude towards her. But she knew he could never feel anything towards her unless she found a way to rid him of the void he held chained inside of him.

Rempo floated in front of her thinking face. He cleared his throat making the girl shake her head clear. She tilted her head to the side, her face masking her emotions. "What is it Rempo?"

"You zoned out. Anyways that doesn't matter. Have ya checked for the temple over there?" Rempo pointed in one direction. Alex looked towards where the fire spirit was pointing and ended up squinting. She couldn't quite depict if she had gone that way before or not. Almost every part of the desert looked the same to her. How the nomads, Olly, and Anwar managed to get around in the desert amazed her.

Shrugging, Alex put her sword away into the book. She then put the book into the bag she had gotten made especially for the book. The bag was the only thing she hadn't left behind at the desert town – aside from the essentials that is. Her other clothes were useless with no place to put them.

Walking towards the direction Rempo had pointed, Alex began liking Rhoan's cooler temperature with each passing minute. Extreme heat was not one of the things she could deal with. After what had happened to her with heat in the past, the less she dealt with it the better. Though, she did find it ironic that out of all the spirits, her favourite companion was the fire spirit. She guessed that it was his personality more than the fact that his element was fire.

As she kept walking she noticed a large formation of rocks she knew she hadn't seen before. In fact, she wasn't even sure that they were rocks. It looked like one large stone carved into that of a monster head. The mouth opened wide into the sand; sharp rocks over the opening made it seem like shark teeth. Alex couldn't stop her mouth from turning upwards upon seeing it. She stopped right in front of the opening and bent down; brushing sand away from what would have been the bottom part of the mouth. With the sand wiped away, a flat surface showed itself.

She had reached the temple.

. . . . . . . . .

Anwar watched her bend down and brush some sand away. He knew that that formation was the temple but clearly the girl was more idiotic than he thought. She actually had to clarify that that ferocious looking formation was the temple. Nowhere else would one be able to find something like that and have it not be a temple of some sorts.

He watched her stand up and quickly enter the temple. She was probably eager to get out of the scolding sun and unbearable heat. After a few moments, Anwar followed her into the temple. Olly had ordered him to follow her till she actually started her task on taking out any dangers for the witch.

The temple was most certainly cooler than outside as it was far beneath the surface. Despite being so far beneath the surface, there was still plenty of light. The ones who had built the temple were quite smart to know ways of keeping such a dark place well lit. And in great condition. Nothing around the purple haired teen looked damaged or ready to crumble upon one's touch.

Having caught up with the girl, Anwar hid behind one of the stone pillars. He was still close enough to hear her talk with the spirits of the book and to see the way her body reacted to the new found cool but still a good distance away that he wouldn't be seen by any noisy spirit. Knowing about the spirits but never being able to see them was a problem for him.

"Rempo, I'd like at least five minutes to cool down before tearing off into the temple in search of Ur!" Alex growled, looking into the air on her right side. This wasn't the first time he had watched her talk to her spirits. Most people would presume she was talking to her-self but Olly had informed him of the spirits and how only the guardian of the book could see and hear them.

Anwar saw the girl's head fall forward and stretch out her right arm. Her thumb held her middle finger for a brief moment before flinging it forward in a flick. He could almost imagine one of the spirits flying through the air from being flicked.

Alex's head tilted up and cocked to the side. Her arm dropped to her side as she stood up, brushing off her pants as she stood. Looking in front of the girl, Anwar saw a pair of wings lying on the floor. He had put them there as a marker. If anyone passed by it, Olly would instantly know and come straight to the temple. The witch had ordered him to put them there.

"Wings...in a temple. Weird." Anwar heard her mutter to herself. But she still brought out her book. He watched her with an intense stare. He had to know why she would randomly bring out the book and then put it away without doing anything. It seemed so bizarre for the girl to do that. Though, after only a short time, he had begun to see how weird she actually was. Even if there was a part of her she was holding back. Being unable to feel anything did not mean he could not witness her reactions towards things.

Just like she always did, Alex put the Book of Prophecy back almost right after taking it out. She turned her head to the right and then to the left before rushing past the wings and further into the temple. The moment she was out of sight, Anwar stepped out from his hiding spot. His golden eyes lingered where the girl had last been. He wanted to chase after her for some reason he could not quite understand. It was not right for him to chase after the girl and he really didn't want to associate with her, but the pit in his stomach grew the more he stood looking into thin air where the Kalalian Hero had been.

. . . . . . . . .

Breathing heavily, Alex looked into the cavern where she had pushed the huge metal guardian. She waited for it to suddenly appear like it had done twice before. Thankfully, after waiting for a few minutes, nothing appeared before her.

"We're all together now!" Mieli cheered, twirling above Alex's head. She wanted to laugh at the spirit's joyous feelings but she just couldn't so she settled with a slight smile. Laughing was still difficult for her. Something she couldn't commit to as it always sounded forced when she tried. It had been a long time since she felt like she could truly laugh. The death of her parents gnawed her insides to that day still.

Alex shook her head free of unwanted memories and took some steps away from the edge. She didn't want to find out what happened if she fell down that was for sure. As she backed up her head tilted up to look at the weapon that Ur had been sealing and that the Torque had been protecting. Ur sensed her looking at the weapon and began spouting off information about the weapon. It had been a favoured weapon by the gods before the humans but when the humans came into the picture, they didn't want the remaining god to use it to wipe them out so they broke it; sealing one part in the giant god and the other in the desert temple.

"Blah, blah, blah! That's basically what he said Al," Rempo said, resting on Alex's shoulder. "Let's just get out of here before smartass over there bores us to death." Ur shook his head and disappeared into the book, Neaki following closely behind. But before leaving, she punched Rempo right in the cheek. Alex couldn't help her-self from smiling at the fire spirit's pain.

"Rempo, you should be kinder with your words. They can really hurt one or can bring them up. Choose to bring others up instead of down," Mieli told the fire spirit kindly. She patted him on the head before vanishing into the book as well. Looking at the scene that just happened in front of her, Alex stopped holding her-self back and grinned widely. Rempo was completely affected by the words Mieli had directed at him and gone as red as his hair. They made such a cute yet awkward couple in her eyes.

As Alex turned to walk away she heard footsteps coming towards her. Fearing it was Prince Valdo and his men, the brunette pulled out her swords and took up a defensive position. She stood there and waited for the people to show themselves. From the darkness, Olly, two nomads, and Anwar stepped out to meet her. Alex let her swords disappear as she watched the witch clap her hands in congratulation. Even with the witch clapping, the girl couldn't take her eyes off Anwar. His eyes didn't leave hers for one moment.

"Well done, well done indeed. Now the weapon is mine!" Olly cackled. Alex instantly stopped trying to figure out the reason Anwar was there and whirled around to where the witch had moved to. Her eyes narrowed and she felt the book respond to her feelings as two swords materialized in her hands.

"What do you mean witch?" Olly turned to face the short girl.

"Did I not tell you? I'm going to use this weapon and control the world. Werman will have truly lost then!" Olly laughed loudly as she twirled around on her chair.

"Not if I have anything to sa-" Alex was cut off mid threat. Her body went numb and she fell to the floor. She couldn't move her legs or arms or mouth. All she could do was lay face first on the ground and breathe.

"Good to see my curse working. The curse takes a total of seven days to finish. After seven days, your body shall be nothing more than sand!" More laughter could be heard from the witch. Even though she couldn't move, she was still awake to hear the old lady. "Seeing as you shall not be needing the Book of Prophecy anymore, I shall take it."

Alex wanted to scream at the old lady and hold the book to her chest for dear life. Dying didn't frighten her but living without the one thing that gave her meaning was too much to bear. She might only live for seven more days but having the spirits ripped from her would be worse than death. The spirits were her family now as much as she hated it.

Olly bent down to retrieve the book but was thrown back. Alex couldn't see the witch get thrown backward but she knew that she had been.

"We're not letting you get the Book of Prophecy hag!" Rempo shouted at Olly. For once, Alex felt so relieved hearing Rempo's harsh speech pattern.

"Damn those pesky spirits. Guess I'll just take the book from her when she's sand." Alex heard her mutter to herself. "For now, I'll just douse the thing." The brunette heard a pop and felt her stomach get wet from the water that hit the ground and ran towards where she was lying. Rempo swore and the girl knew he had retreated back to the book. Thankfully Olly didn't know that the spirits were gone now.

"Anwar, bring the girl to the jail. After putting her in there, stand guard. I'm almost positive she will try to escape." Breathing more rapidly, Alex heard a set of footsteps come towards her. She was lifted from the floor and forced to stare into Anwar's hard golden eyes. As she blinked she saw that his eyes weren't as hard as they had been before. If anything they seemed almost repulsed by being forced to do what Olly said.

Just like when they first met, Anwar swiftly connected his fist with her gut. Just before Alex blacked out completely, she was sure she heard Anwar say, "Find a way to live."


	7. Chapter 6: Jail

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I seriously meant to update this sooner. Like I had the chapter ready and everything. Just forgot to type it up. Don't hate me for being forgetful! .**

**Rempo: You are pathetic. Forgetting to update a story with me in it? You're cruel.**

**Me: ...Why are you the only one ever doing A/N's with me?**

**Rempo: Because I like stating you don't own the rights to the game I'm in. And I like letting everyone see what I have to say! X)**

**Me: Oooookay then. Onto the story then**

Opening her eyes, Alex saw all four of the book spirits staring right back at her. Relief flowed through her body. Olly hadn't taken the book with the spirits away from her. The spirits were practically as happy as the girl was relieved. Mieli was smiling a brilliant shinning white teeth smile with tears in her eyes and clung tightly onto Rempo's arm in glee. Rempo turned as red as his hair and started grumbling something that Alex couldn't make out to the bubbly forest spirit. As for Ur and Neaki, they just smiled slightly; Ur more so than Neaki.

"Ah, you've awoken. That is good," a soothing, elderly voice said from somewhere near Alex. She tried turning her head to see who the voice belonged to but had no strength to do what her brain told her limbs to do. "Oh, right. That pesky curse is keeping you immobile. I can lift it just enough for you to move about again. Sadly that's all I can remove of it." Alex felt nothing for a moment after the voice spoke before her body suddenly became light and did as she told it to again. She tested moving each and every limb prior to sitting up to figure out whose voice it was.

Upon sitting up Alex saw that the only other human in the dimly lit, sandy room with bars and one window was an old woman who looked very similar to Olly. Alex's initial response was shock but once her mind started working properly again, she realised that that women could not be Olly. The similarities between the two might have been great but the witch wouldn't have locked her-self in with the one she despised at the moment.

"Um... thank you –" Alex bit her lip. The woman took in the brunette's nervous state and laughed. Thankfully the laughing calmed her down a bit.

"Terribly sorry child. It must have been a real shock for you to see me. I am Ellie, Olly's twin sister. She stuck me in here long ago." Alex nodded, smiling just enough to show the woman she was thankful.

The smile faded from her face as Alex inspected the room. It was a small jail as it didn't have any other cells. There was one visible door with no key. As for the contents in the cell, there was a small bed which Ellie sat on and a high up window. "_Nothing..._" Anwar told her to find a way to live. How was she going to do that if there was nothing for her to work with? She was going to die long before she had the chance to escape.

Sighing, Alex grabbed the Book of Prophecy off the sand. She stood up, dusted her-self off and code scanned anything she could; a flower on the other side of the bars, Ellie, and – to her surprise – a potion to cure her desert curse. Freezing up, Alex stared at the code now present in the book. She never even saw the tablet in the room.

Hope swelled in her only to disappear in an instant. Her brain had calculated that she would need a **bottle** in order to make the potion to cure her of the stupid desert curse. Groaning, Alex slammed the book shut (ignoring Rempo's shout) and slumped against the wall. Rempo was glaring at her but from the glare he received from the brunette; he just sat on her head keeping his mouth shut. The desert curse was affecting her more than any of the spirits could have guessed.

A hand rested on her shoulder but Alex ignored it. "Deary, I know things look grim for now but cheer up. There is apparently a cure for your curse. Sadly I cannot find the ingredients or recipe to make it." Shutting her eyes in frustration, Alex suppressed the groan she so badly wanted to release. The woman was stating what she already knew and was not helping. She was feeling more downhearted than usual. "However..." Alex looked up purely to humor the woman. "I do have a bottle that you may use if you feel like it."

Within a heartbeat, Alex was on her feet with shinning eyes. Ellie chuckled at the 16 year old as she handed her the bottle. The real bottle held no importance to Alex. To make the potion she needed to add codes to it instead of ingredients. Plus, she had no place to keep the bottle. Once the bottle was scanned, Alex managed to hide it without Ellie seeing it. She proceeded to sit down on the sand against the wall opposite of the elder woman. Rempo sat on her left shoulder and Mieli sat on her right shoulder, both watching her as she worked dutiful to make the bottle become the potion. There was no way that she would wait 7 days before she worked on it.

...

Anwar sat in the shade of some of the ruins behind the jail. Olly didn't like how he was starting to defile her by associating and – in the witch's eyes – caring for the Kaleilan Hero. He could still feel the slap she gave his across the cheek once he had dumped her body in jail with Ellie. Apparently he wasn't fast enough depositing her. The slap was nothing compared to the knife she threw at him. It had nicked the cheek she had just slapped him.

He honestly didn't understand how Olly thought he was defiling her. That girl approached him... except for that one time. But he was still following Olly's orders. Yet... now he was actually considering leaving the witch. It was that entire girl, Alex's fault.

Just as Anwar was about to close his eyes, he heard the sound of rocks moving over one another. The scraping noise jolted him into a standing position but he hid behind the ruins he was sitting in front of. He waited patiently there for a moment before seeing a head of brown hair emerge from the sand. There was an opening in the sand but it only led to the outer wall of the jail.

"Found a secret passage?" Anwar said out loud from his hiding place. Alex jumped and whirled about looking for him. He found himself chuckling slightly. Immediately after he chuckled, he stopped himself.

"Anwar... I know you're out there." Alex's voice echoed in the open area. He stood where he was for a moment before emerging into the opening. The girl smiled at him which then faded – almost as if she hated the sign of... joy.

They both remained silent as they stood in the sweltering heat staring at one another. The tension between the two was almost as thick as it was hot out.

Finally, Alex couldn't take not speaking and said, "Why are you here Anwar?" Her voice was even in tone but her expression displayed one that made Anwar uncomfortable for a reason he didn't quite fathom.

"Olly has me on watch. You can't leave here." Alex's eyebrows furrowed and her lips curled downwards.

"What did she do to you? You have a cut on your cheek. Was... was that from her?" Anwar tried to keep his shock hidden but ultimately failed in the end. Alex noticed, Anwar could tell, though she said anything to the purple haired teen.

The staring contest resumed between them again; except Alex's eyes seemed more pained and Anwar's slightly shocked. There was no heated tension between them this time.

"Anwar!" Both teens snapped their heads to the sound of the elder woman who came up from the new entrance to the jail. "Let Alex leave!" The boy in question stared at the woman; the woman he wished controlled him instead of her twin. With a quick glance at Alex, he turned his back to the brunette.

One word left his mouth, "Go."

...

"Go." Alex was shocked. Not because he decided to let her leave but because he listened to Ellie and his voice was so soft. Never before had one word caused her to feel so warm inside. And she did not like it.

Alex rushed past Anwar, Rempo cheering loudly from her shoulder. But Alex stopped and turned around. Her eyes met the golden hues of Anwar's eyes. She stared into them for a moment before shouting out with slightly redder cheeks, "Thank you!" Before she could see Anwar's reaction, Alex turned and vanished into the desert so she could finally get back to Rhoan where everyone was surely to be worried. Those being worried for her didn't really matter in her eyes. What did matter was how she was far more worried about what may happen to Anwar than how they felt to her.


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**A/N:**

**Me: Exams are done! And swimming is passed so whenever I'm not living my suddenly busy life, I'll be either camping – which means writing – or working on random stuff. So I should be updating more. Sorry about the wait.**

**Ur: You're rambling and should really schedule these things in.**

**Me:*Screams* What are you doing here Ur? I thought only Rempo joined me for A/N's.**

**Ur: Yes but he is a little tied up at the moment.**

**Me: What did Neaki do?**

**Ur: Actually it is Mieli that is keeping him. I believe they are-**

**Rempo: Don't even dare to finish that! *tackles Ur to the ground***

**Me: *Looks at the messed hair and red face of Mieli**laughs* Nice Mieli. You two are now going to be an official couple in the story!**

**Mieli: Hehehe, thanks but you may not want to. Rempo doesn't like teasing.**

**Neaki: *floats on to see Me and Mieli giggling and Rempo pounding Ur to a pulp* … (Fangirly2349 does not own Avalon Code but she does own this pointless Author's Note)**

**Rempo: NEAKI!**

**Me: Oh dear… to the story and fast (sorry)**

"Home at last…" Alex murmured staring at her small one person cottage. As she moved closer towards her home she had spruced up since arriving there as a child, her green eyes slowly clouded over; memories of her horrible past before arriving in Rhoan playing themselves out before her very eyes. One memory in particular stood out as it had done before in the past almost all the time prior to meeting Rempo and traveling around to find the others. Her younger self ran past her screaming rather loudly as if the even was happening that very moment. All over the girl's face, arms, and legs were blood splatters. Chasing after the five year old was one man dressed in all black, carrying a gleaming sword that was bathed in blood, and burning gray eyes poking out from the mask that covered the rest of his face. Alex involuntarily turned to watch the even play out. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. All of the spirits could tell something was wrong with their master and desperately tried snapping her out of her trance. Their voices that only Alex could hear fell on deaf ears; Alex couldn't break out of the trance she was trapped in.

Young Alex tripped over her two feet and went crashing to the ground. The scream the young girl made echoing louder in Alex's than the other screams she had released running. "No…" Her child self rolled over on the ground to come face to face with the masked man who had his sword aimed at her stomach; blood drops falling onto her ripped t-shirt. "Stop."

Tears welled in her eyes like the times before. As much as she hated, despised, loathed this moment, Alex could not for the life of her look away.

The man's voice was loaded with enough venom to kill a man instantly if it was in a snake. He was speaking quite a fair amount to her younger self but Alex couldn't hear any of it. The part she could make out was the ending. The ending which she could say perfectly in time with the man.

"_If only you were never born._" Alex clutched her stomach as the words rolled off her tongue in time with the man. The stab wound on her stomach burned with a thousand fires.

The sword neared her child self's stomach. The memory altered to one of extreme slowness. The man slowly thrust the sword down at her stomach.

SMACK! The images disappeared instantly. Alex screamed and jumped into the air, spinning around with dual swords ready to cut down whomever it was that had slapped her on the shoulder.

Standing there with his hands in the air and a sword puncturing his throat just enough to make it drip blood was Rex. "Calm now?" His voice was void of its usual sarcastic tone; actually, it was void of any emotion. Alex's green eyes drank in the image of Rex with his spikey blue hair and worried red eyes. Recognizing Rex fully after a few moments – and noting that one of her swords were puncturing his throat – Alex put away her swords only to promptly slap him across the shoulder.

"Jerk! You fricken scared me shitless! I could've made sliced meat of you, you know!" Rex inwardly smiled. After witnessing Alex completely alter character enough times, he noted that she suffered from what he called memory attacks. The recalling of the memories weren't what was bad but the after-effect. If the memory went too long and Alex broke out of her trance her-self then she'd turn into a whole new person for days. She would barely acknowledge anything or anyone around her and she'd purposely go looking for things to kill her-self with. He actually had to go and look after her just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. However these attacks started was a mystery to Rex; hell, he didn't even know what her memories were about.

As the two friends started bickering, the two snob teens of Rhoan decided to pay them a visit. Francesca moseyed up to them with Romaioni tailing behind his twin sister. Both low class teens instantly silenced at the sight of the two siblings. Rex sent them a glare while Alex simply looked away. She was in business with Romaioni and if she did anything to upset him then there would go her cheaper price for the merchandise; or worse, there would go the merchandise completely. Francesca huffed, gave the two a flick of her hair, and sauntered away. Romaioni chose to stay with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you stupid commoners talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Rex snarled. Romaioni's smirk dropped and turned fully on the red eyed teen. It was obvious that Romaioni wouldn't last one round with Rex but Alex didn't know if she wanted to help Rex beat Romaioni for calling her stupid or hold Rex back so he wasn't caught by the guards again. She could only bail him out so many times.

Alex clasped her hands around Rex's forearm. His face turned down to where Alex was, the glare now directed at her. Slowly he eased up knowing full well what would happen if he threw a punch at that guy.

"Leave Romaioni." The moment her words were out of her mouth, Romaioni smirked and turned to leave. Alex released a gust of air and looked out to the trees near her house; the same trees Anwar had hid in almost two weeks ago (took 4 days to return to Rhoan) when he had kidnapped her. What she wasn't expecting was the very same gold eyes she had seen four days ago to be staring back at her.

"Hey! Wait!" Rex shouted, startling Alex. Alex watched in confusion as Romaioni demanded Rex explain why he forced him to stop. Rex was scaring her. She had never seen him so worked up before. "Where'd you get that doll?"

…..

Anwar stood at the edge of town. Olly had been dealt with by Ellie and had freed him from her. He was allowed to go and do whatever he felt like. Instead of just staying and doing nothing in the desert, he set out and followed Alex all the way back to her home town. He couldn't explain as to the reasoning why he followed her but all he knew was that he was in Rhoan and it would be pointless to return to the desert now.

Venturing into the town's outer parts, his gold eyes caught sight of a certain brunette. He didn't want to disturb her just yet so he hid in the trees he had hid in when he first met her.

"Leave Romaioni." Anwar heard Alex say while holding onto a blue haired guy's arm. The guy named Romaioni smirked at the two and headed off into town. Alex let go of the spikey haired guy and looked in his direction. His eyes locked onto her green eyes as hers did to his. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she stared at him.

"Hey! Wait!" Alex flinched and looked away from him. Their voices became quieter and he missed what they were talking about.

Suddenly Alex's arms were wrapped around the guy with blue hair's middle. "Where the hell did you find that doll?" Even though it was obvious that Alex was holding that guy back, Anwar didn't like seeing her hold him.

After that, Anwar couldn't hear what they three were talking about; more like what the blue haired guy and that Romaioni person were talking about. Both had looks of pure rage while Alex looked lost. Her arms still wrapped around the blue haired guy's waist but it was obvious they weren't doing much. The boy was still thrashing as much as he could out towards Romaioni. He even managed to knock Alex in the jaw a couple of times. Anwar almost jumped out and stopped the pointless fight then just to help the brunette out.

Finally, Romaioni stomped away, leaving Alex and the other boy standing just outside of Alex's home. Alex slowly released her hold on him and he shuffled off, pain etched on his face. The girl's shoulders dropped as she turned towards Anwar's hiding spot. It was then that the golden eyed teen decided to come out of his hiding spot. He started walking towards her, noting the colour come to her cheeks, only to walk right past her into town. Anwar could tell that the girl just went through a lot. If he suddenly popped up and said something to her, she'd most likely have a meltdown. After all, she probably thought he was sent by Olly to bring her back. She didn't want anything to do with him.

…

Alex watched Anwar walk towards her. She felt her face heat up – Rempo's comments not helping the colour what-so-ever – as he came closer to her… only to have it disappear as he walked right past her into town. Rempo, Mieli, and Alex were all silent as their bodies turned to follow Anwar walk off.

"Did… did Anwar just ignore Lex?" Rempo asked Mieli. Mieli looked at the fire spirit, nodding her head slowly. "When did they get back to how they were in the beginning?"

"Rempo!"

Before Alex could listen to anymore of what Rempo had to say, the brunette tore off after Anwar. To her amazement and annoyance, town square was bustling more than ever. Alex had to squish between people just to try following the purple haired boy. Sadly the crowd was too massive. Anwar was gone from her sights.

Making her way to where the twins lived, Alex finally took some time to look around. She hadn't been back in almost a month but she didn't think the town would be like it was now. There were decorations attached to every part they could be attached to. It actually seemed to lift Alex's mood somewhat. Usually Rhoan was so dull. Seeing it so joyful and lively was actually nice.

"I wonder what's going on…" Alex muttered as she sat on one of the boxes that were placed by the homes of every house in Rhoan. She rested her head in her hands, elbows on the book in her lap. It wasn't like she was going to go bug Fana or the twins or Kamui for something as pointless as to what was happening in town. Rempo, who was resting on her shoulder, flew off it and hung upside down in front of Alex's face. Said girl shook her head at the spirit, a small almost unnoticeable smile on her lips. The fire spirit noticed it and did a little flip to try and get more of a reaction from her. She couldn't stop the small chuckle come out but she did stop anymore from coming out, as well as stopping any signs of joy.

From the corner of her eye, Alex saw Vis making his way toward her. Her face paled at the sight of him and jumped up from her seat. The last thing Alex wanted was the old man seeing her and coming to talk to her for hours.

Unfortunately, Alex wasn't quick enough as Vis called out her name; forcing her to remain in her spot. She forced a slight smile and waited for the man to… twirl towards her. Alex never enjoyed their talks when they had them. The last one was certainly the worst by far. (**A/N Remember back to ch.1 if you've forgotten**)

"Alllllex! How wooonderful to see you again. You certainly have been gone for quite some time. But it is a good thing you returned now instead of later. The tournament with you in it will be much better than it without you." Curiosity killed the cat or at least trapped it because Alex was suddenly leaning towards the old man with wide sparkling eyes.

"What tournament?"

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here when the last one happened. Every ten years Rhoan holds a tournament to find the toughest and strongest warrior. Go talk to Mayor Georg, he'll know more about it." And just as quickly as he came, Vis left. But not before shouting, "Who knows. Maybe by the end of the tournament you'll have yourself a lover." Alex shut her eyes and ground her teeth. The man never gave up on insisting that she needed to find her-self a man.

Doing exactly as Vis told her – the part dealing with Mayor Georg, not the finding a lover part – Alex searched for Georg. She checked all the places he normally would have been; his house, the castle, and even Vis' house. Somehow she managed to avoid talking to the old man again. The last place Alex checked before she told her-self to give up was where the judgment link battles normally happened. And there he was, standing in the middle bidding Rex goodbye.

Rex caught Alex watching him. He gave her thumbs up and then ran off. Even as she cautiously made her way towards the mayor who had an ever present smile on, Alex was relieved that Rex was back to his normal self. If he didn't cheer up, she didn't know what she'd do. He was the one who cheered her up or saved her in her dark moments not the other way around.

"I figured you would turn up eventually."

"For the tournament?" Mayor Georg nodded at the brunette. "So what happens if I don't feel like entertaining thousands?" The ever present smile disappeared from the mayor's face with Alex's comment. He knew that she never enjoyed entertaining people no matter how good of a show she would do. Her set face clearly showed that she wasn't going to be changing her mind so easily.

"Talk it over with friends. Rex already signed you up so you're garneted the last spot unless you change your mind." Alex groaned, swearing under her breath. Ignoring the sigh of disgust from the mayor, the green eyed girl left. When she found Rex, she was going to kill him… without the help of the Book of Prophecy.


	9. Chapter 8: Home prt 2 or Tourny Day 1

**A/N:**

**Me: PASSED MY ROAD TEST! I'M SO FREAKEN HAPPY AND EXCITED AND... KYAHHH!**

**Rempo: ...that deals with me... how?**

**Me: It doesn't. I'm just really happy**

**Rempo: Everyone run for the hills! Fangirly2349 can drive. It's officially the scariest part of this world's life.**

**Me: *grabs a pan* You should be running for the hills.**

**Mieli: *watches Rempo scream like a girl and run away from Me* Hehehe, Fangirly2349 doesn't own Avalon Code. Enjoy summer! **

**Me: GET BACK HERE REMPO!**

By the time Alex made time to find Rex, it was already the end of the day. She was beat beyond beat. Somehow she found Rex's doll – or his sister's – in the twin's home and code scanned it so it was all ready for her to present to Rex. The face he would give her was already worked out in her head. But as she searched for where Rex was, Alex visited Fana and Kamui. Fana could hardly stop talking and bouncing in her bed when she came to visit her. It wasn't the best visit though as Fana was really ill but seeing the brightness in her features made Alex's insides warm slightly. As for Kamui, he was ecstatic when Alex stopped by and showed him all of the flowers she had code scanned over the month. Everything possible Alex could have done before meeting up with Rex, she did it.

As Rex wasn't home, Alex figured that it was a smart idea to sit on the edge of the drop off Rex made access to and just wait for him to return. She always took it when she was in a jumpy mood. Something about the rush of falling a story in height to the ground made her happy. What she wasn't expecting were the golden hues staring at her when she entered the alleyway. He was simply leaning against the wall of one of the abandoned buildings watching her movements. At least... she guessed he was watching her. Clearly he wasn't avoiding her this time around.

Striding over to the purple haired teen, Alex opened up the Book of Prophecy. She stopped right in front of Anwar with her face buried in the book. His stare bore into her as she was mentally insane. "Aha!" Alex cried, making Anwar flinch backwards. What Alex had found was a bag of fresh cookies she had code scanned when she first got the book. Mieli giggled next to Rempo on her shoulder. Not even the glare the girl sent the forest spirit could stop her giggles. If anything the glare made Rempo start laughing. Sighing, Alex thrust the bag of cookies towards Anwar.

"A-as thanks," Alex stuttered before looking down at the ground and kicking the street awkwardly. Anwar's face had remained blank as he accepted the gift but his eyes gleamed with an odd confused look to them. It would've gone unnoticed to most but Alex saw it.

Never had she been more embarrassed in her life. She could feel him staring at her the whole time he inspected the cookies. How someone could inspect something and stare at someone at the same time was new to her. The only moment Anwar actually stopped staring at her was when he finally opened the bag and put one of the cookies in his mouth. This is where Alex thought he'd spit it out, glare at her, and then leave. Sure she had code scanned him and read that he liked sweets – it was some light reading that felt quite needed – but him actually liking sweets seemed unreal.

Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise. Anwar's golden eyes widened and started glowing slightly. Her lips curled up in a smile and started laughing. And she didn't stop. It felt so right to just laugh not because he did something stupid or she had to but because he looked down right adorable. For once Alex actually felt joy watching the emotionless desert man like something.

"_**You do not deserve to be happy. All you will bring is doom**__**."**_ A voice echoed in Alex's mind. Her laugh ended and her lips curled down in a frown. Her life did not deserve joy. After all, all her life had brought her and the people really close to her were pain and suffering; doom. To be happy, she would have had to have grown up with a life worth living.

...

Anwar opened the bag of cookies and put one in his mouth, finally taking his eyes off the girl who gave him the bag. He had heard of them from the nomads before but never actually experienced them for him-self. The taste of it in his mouth was – was like walking on air. His eyes widened in amaze at the sensation. Heck, he could practically feel his eyes glowing as he stared at the cookies in his hand.

Laughter filled his ears. Blinking, Anwar looked up from his gift to stare at the person laughing. From the short time he had been in her company, never once had he seen Alex so much as smile let alone laugh. He couldn't tear his eyes off her. Her petite yet powerful hand covering her slender up curled mouth was a sight he somehow wanted to engrave in his mind. She looked... no he couldn't think like that.

Her laugh and smile vanished in a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing anyways? Shouldn't you be...?"

"No. I was released." Alex's face brightened almost instantaneously. She looked generally happy judging by the semi-smile she gave him. "As for me being here, I am observing."

Alex's semi-smile changed into a small but teasing smile. She even got her eyebrows to rise in mockery. "Observing? Really?" Anwar nodded, ignoring the chuckle coming from the brunette. He directed his attention out at the large group of people passing in the town square nearby.

"You humans all have such ranges of emotions that I know not of. I must learn more of them." From the corner of his eye Anwar caught Alex's mouth drop. He even saw it drop even more as his lip twitch up slightly.

"That was by far the most you have EVER said to me." All Anwar could do was simply shrug. You can't exactly respond to something like that. Even without saying anything in response, Anwar could still feel the girl staring at him. Weird enough, she watched him almost as much as he watched her. Clearly she hadn't noticed him but he saw her doing it all the time and never once understood why. With Alex, there was so much to observe. Yet with him, there was absolutely nothing fascinating or remarkable.

A shout jolted Anwar. He returned his gaze to the brunette. She was clinging onto the fence looking down at the run down homes. Wrinkling his brow, Anwar followed Alex's gaze. There he saw the spiky haired boy from earlier enter one of the run down homes. Glancing once more at the girl, Anwar couldn't figure out why it bugged him so much that the girl was paying more attention to the punk instead of him.

The petite yet strong girl turned to him with a slight smile that made his insides swirl. "Sorry. I have to leave. Rex, the moron with blue hair, needs a piece of my mind." Acting like he didn't care, Anwar nodded. Though, he must've done quite poorly on hiding that cause Alex started chuckling. He blinked – amazed that she could laugh as much as she could around him as she never did that before. Next thing Anwar knew, the brunette jumped down over the ledge. Shocked and actually worried about the girl, the purple haired teen leaned over the fence to make sure she was okay. This worry he felt towards her was probably just because her suddenly dropping surprised him. He wasn't capable of feeling worry towards someone.

Down below Alex looked up at Anwar smiling, clearly amused with him. And this was an actual smile not the fake or small ones she had been giving normally. Alex lifted her right hand and waved at him. Slowly and awkwardly, Anwar copied Alex's movements. Her smile grew a fraction prior to having any traces of the smile wiped from her face. With that done, Alex ran off to the boy Rex's place. What bothered him the most of being with her, Anwar actually enjoyed being with her.

...

Anwar waved back at her, his movements unsure, jerky, and downright awkward. But it was so utterly cute. Even after swearing to never smile fully, Alex found her-self smiling; at a person too! The worst part, she didn't actually hate breaking that unsaid oath to never truly smile again.

Alex dropped the smile that had grown a bit and ran to Rex's house to crash through the door. He stood in the middle of his one room/ one area home shirtless with sweat clinging to his muscles and hair. A scream escaped his mouth as he stared at the brunette. The girl rolled her eyes; she'd seen him topless several times before, the sight wasn't a new one to her. Strange enough, she had a brief vision of Anwar topless. He'd have to be quite muscular if he could wield that giant sword that was strapped to his back. But she quickly got rid of the sight in her mind. She was mad at Rex... and was never going to get close to another person. Being really close to someone only brought pain and no one would want to share a life with her.

"REX! How could you sign me up without consulting me?" Alex punched him in the arm, glaring dark and menacingly. The blue haired teen rubbed the spot despite there being no pain. "You know very well that I despise these kinds of things."

"Yet waving to thousands of people is fine." Alex growled at him. "Look, you are ten times better than those asses. With you, hell, I could bet and damn well win!" Yet again Alex rolled her eyes at the red eyed person. His cheeky smile earned him a nice slap to the arm. After the slap, Rex dropped the smile and used his serious voice to say, "I need the jewels Lex."

Silence filled the house. Alex moved to Rex's bed or well mattress and sat down on it. Rex threw on the only other shirt he had. He walked over to Alex and sat down next to her on the lumpy mattress he used as a bed. The girl sighed, looking around the home of one of the few people she hung out with the odd time. It barely even counted as a home it was that run down.

Another sigh exited the girl's mouth. "If I lose, do NOT yell or cry to or at me." Rex laughed loudly and threw an arm around her. Shaking her head, Alex shrugged the boy's arm off and stood up. "Oh yeah. Got ya something."

While getting a quizzical look, Alex pulled out the Book of Prophecy. She flipped through the pages till she got to the doll she had code scanned earlier in the rich twins' home. Making the doll materialize, she handed him the doll. His red eyes grew and mouth dropped as he held the breakable toy in his hands. As he sputtered his reply, Alex let her-self out the door. Emotional moments like that weren't for her. What was so good about having stuff from your past? The past is something you remember if anything. You don't need things to remind you of it.


End file.
